The Titans are falling in love!
by Violet Aura
Summary: Summary: When Beast Boy invites Speedy, Aqualad and Bee over will it lead to Titan romances? Of course it will! RobStar, BBRae, SpeedyTerra, CyBee
1. Default Chapter

Summary: When Beast Boy and Cyborg invite Speedy, Aqualad and Bee over will it lead to Titan romances? Of course it will! RobStar, BBRae, SpeedyTerra, CyBee, AqualadI don't know…

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Ashlee Simpson's song Pieces of Me…**

**A/N: Terra's out of that rock now, the Titans have forgiven her and Beast Boy's just her friend. Read and Review please!**

_RINGGGGGGGGG! _The Titans East phone rang.

"Hello, Titans East residence, Speedy speaking"

"Hey Speedy, Beast Boy here! We're just wondering if you guys wanted to have a video game marathon here!" Beast Boy said loudly and happily.

"Um, I'll ask…HEY AQUALAD! BEE! MAS Y MENOS! WANNA GO TO THE TEEN TITANS PLACE AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES ALL DAY LONG!"

"Sure" Aqualad answered smoothly.

"Okay, nothin' better to do here anyway" Bee said

Okay, I don't know what "No, we'll stay here is!" in Spanish so I'll just say that Mas Y Menos said that.

"BB, Me, Aqualad and Bee are coming over but the Spanish-spaeking twins are staying here" Speedy said.

"Okay, awesome!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Be there in thirty minutes" Speedy said putting down the phone.

Teen Titans home

"Yo! Cy! They're coming over later!"

"Great! Speedy and Aqualad?"

"Yup and Bee is too"

"SHE IS!" Cy practically screamed.

"Yeah so? Not like she's you _girlfriend _or something" Beast Boy said mockingly

"No, she's NOT!" Cyborg answered angrily.

"Friends, please stop quarrelling, I have heard that our friends from the Titans East are visiting us, I shall prepare for them my Garoslac!" Starfire said giddily.

"Uh, Star, I don't think you should do that" Robin said very gently careful not to hurt her feelings.

"Why friend Robin?"

"Because…we're ordering pizza!" Robin said making up an excuse so that the Titans East won't get diarrhea.

"Oh, I see! I recommend that we order one with the "toppings" of bananas and mint frosting!" Star said even more giddily than she was before.

"Um, Star, I told you that not everything on the menu is a topping" Robin said again, gently.

"Oh I remember that statement of yours, Friend Robin, you can decide our "pizza topping"" Starfire said then went off to do more happy and perky stuff.

"Alright Star, bye," Robin said with a bit of a dreamy look in his eye.

"Dude, can you just tell her already!" Beast Boy said, noticing this.

"Tell her what!" Robin snapped

"Tell Starfire that you oh-so madly are in love with her and wanna marry her and wanna have her children and," Beast Boy was cut of by Robin when he said, "I don't like her!" Robin said defending himself.

"Sure, and Cyborg's not part-robot"

"Ugh, YOU can't even tell Raven that you have a HUGE crush on her!" Robin said smugly.

"Really!" Cyborg said suddenly interested.

"Shhhhhhh! I don't like Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"Whatever" Robin said walking off to call on the pizza.

A few minutes later

_DINGDONG!_

Beast Boy opened the door to reveal Aqualad staring up at the ceiling, Speedy humming to some song and Bee chewing bubblegum.

"Hi guys!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

"Hey" all three of them said together.

"Come in" BB said and all three of them followed.

"LOOK WHO'S HERE GUYS!" BB said and Rob and Cy(who ere the only ones there) turned their heads and saw three of the Titans East standing there.

"Um, I gotta go" Cyborg said after a single glance at Bumblebee.

"What's up with him?" Bee asked

"Who cares? Now who wants to start?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do!" Aqualad said

"Ok, lets start"

"I'll go explore, I guess" Bee said

"So will I" added Speedy

Meanwhile, in Terra's room

Terra took out her guitar that no one knew she had before and started playing her favorite song, "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson. She started playing her guitar and guess who just passed by Terra's open door? Yup, Speedy. Speedy quietly leaned on the doorsill and quietly watched her play and sing.

Terra then started singing:

On a Monday I am waiting

Tuesday I am fading

And By Wednesday I can't sleep

Then the phone rings I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cause you've come to rescue me

Fall, with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath

I hope it lasts

Ohhhh

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody and messy

I get restless and it's senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen

Make me happy, its your mission

And you won't stop till I'm there.

Fall, sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash

You're all I have

Ohhhh

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know?

Everything I'm about to say

Am I that obvious?

And if it's written on my face

I hope it never goes away

Yeah

On a Monday I am waiting

By Tuesday I am fading

Into your arms

So I can breathe

Ohhh

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

Ohhhh

I love how you can tell

Ohhhh

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Pieces, pieces, pieces of me

"Whoa, she's good" Speedy blurted out then covered his mouth.

Terra whirled around and saw Speedy standing there. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked with a confused and a slightly aggressive tone.

"Not so long but you were really good" Speedy said then Terra blushed.

"I'm Terra by the way," She said extending her hand.

"Speedy" he said then shook her hand.

"Hey, I've heard of you, you're from the Titans East right?"

"Yup"

"Cool, so…why are you here anyway?" Terra asked

"Video games marathon with the rest of the guys but my turn is still later" Speedy answered

"Awesome, I'll show you around" Terra said pulling Speedy out of her room

In Cy's room

"So your not gonna say hi?" Bee asked going into Cyborg's room.

"Bee!" Cyborg said shocked.

"What is up with you? Your circuitry breaking down or are you just and emotional wreck?"

"No!" he said laughing a bit

"Then what is it?" Bee asked slowly losing her patience

"You see, um my friend" Cy said slowly

"Your friend" Bee repeated

"Likes this girl but he can't seem to get the courage to tell her"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Then I suggest that you tell "_YOUR FRIEND_" to tell this girl that he likes her or else it will be too late" Bee said ,clearly knowing "your friend" was him.

"Thanks, Bee"

"No prob" she said and left

Back to where they were playing video games3

"I found out why Cy's been acting like the Game Station got lost" Bee said walking inside and getting a soda from the fridge.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked not looking away from the screen.

"He has a crush on someone" Bee answered.

"Reeeaaaaly?" Beast Boy said mockingly, knowing Cy's crush was her.

"Um Bee, we sorta know who this girl is" Robin said, knowing it Bee as well.

"Who?" Bee asked, interested.

"Well….!" Beast Boy said about to scream her name.

"Maybe I should tell it, to keep ANYONE from embarrassment" Robin said covering Beast Boy's mouth.

"Bee…it's sorta…you" Robin said very quietly.

Bee spat her soda, "Y-your k-kidding right?"

"It's no lie, Bee" Beast Boy said

Bee's shocked expression turned into a mischievous smile.

"Uh, Bee, what are you planning to do?" Aqualad asked

Bee still had that scary smile on her face.

"Your not gonna do something with Cyborg's mind are you?" Robin asked, worried.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" Bee said then skipped away.

When Aqualad faced back to Beast Boy and Robin, they were closing their eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Aqualad asked

"Praying for Cyborg's life to be spared" Beast Boy said in all sincerity.

"Ohh! I'll join you" Aqualad said doing the same.

Outside…with Terra and Speedy

"No, seriously, you were awesome" Speedy complimented Terra again on her guitar playing and singing.

"Really? No one's ever knew I played the guitar, well except you I guess" Terra said

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Soooo…what's your powers?" Terra said trying to break the silence.

"I have energy arrows!" Speedy said proudly.

"Cool" Terra said

"How about you?"

"Check this out" Terra said and then she let the ground where she and Speedy were on rise.

"AWESOME!" Speedy yelled at the top of his lungs since they WERE outside the tower.

Speedy and Terra just stayed on that talking rock until sundown, when the Titans East had to leave.

"Speedy! Get down from there! We're going home!" Aqualad yelled from the bottom.

"Okay! Be there in a sec!" Speedy yelled back

"Here" Terra said then made the rock go back down.

"Thanks, See you next time, okay?" Speedy said

"'Cors Speedy" Terra answered then the Titans East left.

Kitchen

"RAVEN! Haven't seen you all day!" BB said when he saw Raven walk into the kitchen.

"Do you actually think I want to be seen?" Raven said, voice monotone, as usual.

"Well, the Titans East went here today" Beast Boy said

"Joy" Raven said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay Rae, I'm just gonna ask you straight, what pleases you?" BB asked her.

"Silence, a good book, some herbal tea and a person who understands me" Raven answered

"Really huh?"

"Yes"

"Okay, gotta go" Beast Boy said then ran off at a speed that would make Mas Y Menos jealous.

"Whatever" Raven said then continued drinking her herbal tea.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW THIS STORY! REVIEW PLEASE (makes puppy dog eyes). Again, REVIEW!**


	2. NEVER ask Beast Boy for advice

**Ehem… THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU (hands out invisible cookies)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans…**

**Chapter Title: NEVER ask Beast Boy for advice**

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang to be answered by Robin. It was Speedy. 

"Hey Speedy! We weren't expecting you" Robin said.

"_You_ weren't expecting me" Speedy said and pushed his way passed Robin and went to Terra's room.

Robin was about to close the door when Bee held it back, "Hey! I'm not invisible am I?"

"Oh sorry Bee, who do you wanna see?" Robin asked her.

"Cyborg please" she said a bit sweetly.

"CY! BEE'S HERE!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg came running in.

"Hey Bee" Cyborg said a little bit nervously.

"Hi, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend" Bee said.

"WHAT! W-where is h-he?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey pally!" A voice said from below.

"G-gizmo!" Cy exclaimed.

"What?" Twerp,… I mean Gizmo said.

"Y-you're her new b-boyfriend?" Cy said almost fainting.

"Is something the matter Sparky?" Bee said.

NOW Cyborg fainted.

"Ooookay, let's go" Bee said closing the door.

When they arrived at the bottom of Titans Tower, Gizme said, "Ok, mosquito, pay up"

"Here" Bee said and handed him 5 bucks. "And it's BEE"

"Whatever" Gizmo said, "Remember, every time I do this pretend-to-be-your-boyfriend-to-make-Cyborg- jealous- thing, you pay me 5 bucks"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"But why are you doing this, especially for that loser Cyborg?" Gizmo asked.

"Because I already KNOW that he likes me, it's just that I like playing with peoples heads especially the look on their faces when they know that it's just a hoax" Bee explained.

"Ooooh" Gizmo answered.

**Back in the tower,**

"Raven! Help me!" Robin pleaded.

"What. Do. You. Want.!" Raven yelled at Robin for breaking her concentration on her meditation.

"Um, I'm just wondering how you talk to a girl?" Robin asked shyly.

"Your talking about Starfire aren't you?" Raven said sisterly- like.

"Y-yeah"

"I knew it, well, you just gotta walk up to her and say it,"

"Say what?"

"Your feelings for her" Raven said.

"You think that'll work?" Robin asked.

"This may not seem like me, but duh! If there's one thing I know is that Starfire likes you too!"

"She does?" Robin said grinning a little.

"Of course she does! Now get out of here before you blow up into a thousand pieces"

"Uh, okay" Robin said and ran away.

**Elsewhere…**

"Okay, which would you rather eat, Cyborg's head or Beast Boy's socks?" Terra asked Speedy.

"Cyborg's head! I wanna live, Terra!" Speedy answered jokingly.

"Hahaha!" Terra laughed at Speedy's joke.

"You know Terra, you're a really nice person"

"Thanks" Terra said and blushed.

"Terra, w-would you wanna gooutwithmesometime?" Speedy asked.

"Sure"

"Really, awesome!"

Terra just gave out a smile.

**Again with the Elsewhere….**

"Hello Friend Raven!"

"Arghhh, you and Robin really are meant to be together, you both like disturbing my meditation!"

"What?"

"Nothing, what do you want Starfire?"

"Um, I think I have…feelings for Friend Robin"

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven said then rolled her eyes.

Star had a look of confusion on her face.

"Star, Robin likes you too, it's just that you two are in denial, don't worry, Robin will take you out on a date soon enough"

"Thank You, Friend Raven"

"Fine, now leave" Star did as told.

Later, with BB and Cyborg, 

"She's going out with that little TWERP!"

"Whoa, who, what, where, when?" Beast Boy asked, startled.

"Bee! She's going out with Gizmo!"

"Really?"

"Would I lie?" Cy asked.

"Well…" BB started.

"Never mind" Cy said. "What should I do?"

"You should turn the tables on her" BB replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Make HER jealous"

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Cy said then ran away.

**Titans East House **

_Ding Dong!_ Bee answered it.

"Hey Cy! What do you want?"

"I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend" Cy said proudly.

"Where is she?" Bee asked.

"HI!" Erupted Jynx's voice from behind Cy's back.

Bee was close to screaming when she held it back and casually said, "Oh, Hi Jynx! What's happening with you?"

"Um…" Jynx said confised as she thought that Bee was gonna explode.

"She means, "Hi" to you too, Bee" Cyborg said, just as confused as Jynx, "So, uh, where's your boyfriend?" Cy added trying to stay calm.

"Not here"

"Oh…" Cy said and his eyes twitched. "Let's go Jynx"

As they walked out, Jynx stated, "You know you owe me 5 bucks"

"Yeah, yeah"

When Bee closed the door, she slowly walked to her room, gently closed the door, quietly sat on her bed, and began to throw…a **HUGE TANTRUM.**

**Okay, I know there wasn't any BBRae, but next chapter will be FILLED with it…**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! (breaths slowly) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. ch 3

**Guys Thank You so much for reviewing! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (Ehem, sugar high), Thank again!**

**A/N: This chappie will feature all the couples…**

**Kitchen**

"Hi Robin! Hi Starfire! Hi Cy, Oooh! That rhymes!" An over ecstatic Beast Boy said.

"Okay, who gave Beast Boy sugar?" Raven said when she walked into the room.

"HI RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled then hopped around her like a little bunny.

"Seriously, who gave the elf sugar?"

"I…did!" Starfire soon began crying.

"It's okay, Star" Robin comforted her.

"Oh please, just marry her already" Cyborg muttered then rolled his eyes.

"Beast Boy. Stop. Hopping. NOW!" Raven shouted and three glasses broke.

Beast Boy soon snapped back to reality.

"Good" Raven concluded.

"This is turning into weird- tower, I gonna go somewhere _normal_" Cyborg announced emphasizing the normal word.

"Whatever" Raven muttered.

**(A/N: This was very random… Right now, I have sugar high and my brain cannot function normally)**

_Dingdong_

"Let me guess…it is," Robin opened the door to reveal Bee, "You"

"Hey, Cy here?"

"Nope, he went out"

"Oh, well bye then" Bee said and Robin shut the door, completely oblivious to the little man standing there. Gizmo was just about to open his mouth to talk but Bee said, "I am not paying you this time".

"No fair!" Gizmo retorted.

**Back Inside**

Robin slowly walked to a certain sweet, caring, tamaranian girl's room. Robin breathed slowly and knocked on the door. Starfire opened the door and smiled a bright smile.

"Hello, friend Robin!"

"Hi Star"

"What do you wish to tell me?"

"Um, wanna go outside?" Robin said, he was about to ask her bet he just didn't have the courage, maybe he'll ask her outside…

"Of course!"

**Outside**

Robin and Starfire were out in the garden** (A/N: Okay, so maybe they don't have a garden but they do in this story!) **and they both sat in this bench.

Robin was thinking of a way he could ask Starfire out…

"Star, this is a flower" Robin said then picked up a rose.

"Yes" Star replied slightly confused.

"They make this place we live in beautiful"

"Yes" Star repeated with the same confused tone in her voice.

"You know what else makes the place we live in beautiful?"

"What, friend Robin?"

"You" Robin said then planted a kiss on Star's lips.

"FINALLY!" A voice that belonged to Beast Boy said from an open window in the tower.

Robin and Starfire ignored him and Robin son asked Starfire if she wanted to go on a date with him and obviously, she said yes.

**Somewhere else**

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy yelled to her.

"Stop annoying me or you can kiss your life goodbye" Raven said angrily.

"Ouch that hurt Rae" Beast Boy said putting a hand over his heart.

"I try"

"Rae, have you ever had fun before?"

"No" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"C'mon Raven, I'm gonna show you what fun is about!" Beast Boy said then grabbed Raven's arm then dragged her off. Raven tried desperately to let go, but Beast Boy was giving his all to pull Raven outside.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled

**Jump City Park**

"Ah! The park, nice clean air, no Raven yelling at BB, no more things going "BOOM!", just clean air…" Cyborg said as he sat on a bench.

"Hey Sparky!" A voice erupted from the back of the bench.

"Thanks Bee, I was just relaxing here, is that too much to ask?"

"Maybe, can me and _Gizmo _sit and relax with you?" Bee said Gizmo in a fake, lovey-dovey tone, though not noticeable by Cyborg.

"Whatever"

Bee grabbed Gizmo from the back of the bench and placed him in the middle of Cyborg and herself.

"You are _soooo_ cute, Gizzy!" Bee said in a fake- high- pitched voice"

"Gizzy?" Gizmo said with a look that completely said ok-five-dollars-isn't–enough-for that-kind-of-name.

Cyborg, on the other hand, gritted his teeth at Bee's comment.

"You know what, Bee, I'll just go to the mall" Cy announced and stood up.

"Cool, we'll come with!" Bee declared.

"We will?" Gizmo asked, confused.

"Yup!" Bee said then dragged him off.

**With Rae and BB at the Jump City Mall…**

"BEAST BOY! LET ME GO!" Raven yelled but to no avail.

"Rae, you said you have never had fun, well, I'm going to show you fun!"

"WHY! What if I don't want to have fun?"

"Rae, I don't think _anyone_ doesn't want to have fun" Beast Boy said, a little shocked.

"Beast Boy, it's just that if I'm happy, things tend to get blown up or destroyed" Raven explained a bit sadly.

"Raven, today we're gonna let go of all your bottled up emotions and by the end of this day, you're gonna be able to laugh!" Beast Boy declared and dragged her to the nearest arcade.

With Cyborg, Bee and Gizmo on the other side of the mall… 

"Arghh! Bee! Can you just go with Gizmo somewhere else and leave me alone!"

"Now, why would you want that? We're just spending quality time with you!" Bee announced.

"You know what? I'll just call Jynx and tell her to meet us here and we can go on a double date!" Cy said then flashed a fake smile.

"Al…Right" Bee said through gritted teeth.

"I'll just call her" Cy son dialed Jynx's cell phone number.

"What?" Came an aggravated voice on the other line.

"Jynx! Sweetie!" Cy said (or shouted) in a fake voice.

"What do you want?"

"Can you come to the mall, like right now? We've got a double date with Bee and Gizmo!"

"Fine" Jynx said in a monotone-ish way and clicked off her cell phone.

**It began to get dark, so let's catch up with Rob and Star and Terra and Speedy…**

Terra was fixing up for her date with Speedy. She wore a red spaghetti strap dress that reached just above her knees and a pair of red heels. Her hair had two butterfly barrettes in them. She got her red bag and went outside to the main room. She was the only one there because Cy was out competing with Bee, BB was showing Rae the meaning of fun and Rob and Star were both getting ready for _their_ date.

**Robin's room…**

"Ok, Robin, breath in, breath out" Robin talked to himself in front of his mirror. He fixed his outfit in front f the mirror, he and Starfire would just see a movie, then maybe pizza or something. His heart was beating faster than ever. 'I wonder how this is going to turn out', Robin thought and went out of his room.

**Starfire's room**

"I have never felt this excited my whole life" Starfire announced to herself as she put the final touches on her look. "I hope friend Robin will return the same feelings I have for him"

**Main Room…**

"Hey Rob!" Terra said when Robin walked in the main room.

"Hi"

"Where you goin'?" Terra asked.

"Somewhere"

"Date with Starfire?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh please, Robin, the whole tower knows" Terra said nonchalantly.

"Beast Boy…" Robin muttered. At that moment, Starfire walked in. Robin's eyes glittered, to this Terra started laughing and Robin gave her a glare.

"Hello, friend Terra! Are you going somewhere?" Starfire asked politely.

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh really" Robin said in a high-pitched voice. "Where and with who?"

"Somewhere and someone"

_Dingdong_

"Oh! Maybe that's him!" Robin said then walked to the door but Terra stopped him. "No! Um, I'll get it!" Terra opened the door to reveal Speedy, when he was about to say hi, Terra put her hand over his mouth and pulled him away as fast as she could before Rob and Star saw.

When they got to Speedy's car, he asked her, "What was that all about?"

"You see, if Rob found out that I was going on a date with you, he's like tease me" Terra answered.

"No why is that?"

"Cuz, I tease him a lot too," Terra said quietly.

"Oh"

"So where we goin'?"

"You'll see"

**BB and Rae**

"I do not see the point of this"

"Rae, don't tell me you didn't see the meaning of fun yet, we already went to the arcade,"

"Where I blew up three video games, on account of annoyance"

"We ate pizza!"

"I hate pizza"

"Well, know we're gonna ride the roller coaster"

"Pointless"

"Ok, here we go!"

"Ahhhh!" Raven yelled, but not in a happy way.

"SEE RAE! ISN"T THIS FUN!" Beast Boy shouted. **(A/N: I dunno with you guys, but when I ride a roller coaster, I scream…)**

"NO!" Raven yelled back.

"AW, C'MON RAE! DON'T TELL ME RIDING ROLLER COASTERS ISN'T FUN!"

A few seconds later, the roller coaster ride stopped, and BB and Rae got off their seat, and Raven remarked, "Riding roller coasters isn't fun, maybe for people with half a brain like you would think it's fun, but people who at least _have _a brain, like me, would think riding roller coasters and screaming is very, very senseless".

"Okay, I half-understood that" Beast Boy said and Raven giggled.

"Whoa, what was that?"

Raven, realizing what she had just did, said, "What was what?"

"You giggled. I can not believe this, you, Raven, giggled"

For the first time, Raven was speechless.

"See, Raven, I told you nothing would happen if you let out a laugh" Beast Boy said, proud of himself.

"Ok, so maybe I did laugh, but that doesn't mean I'm going to laugh a lot now, like you"

"It's getting late, lets's go home!" BB announced.

"Whatever"

Cy, Jynx, Bee, Gizmo 

"So, Bee, how's life going for you?" Jynx said, trying to start a conversation.

"Great, but it's even better with my _Gizzy_" Bee said and hugged Gizmo and Cyborg let out an unnoticed scowl.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Bee, Jynx has been awesome" Cy implied, putting an arm around Jynx. Jynx just gave out a fake smile.

After a very awkward silence, Gizmo said, "When are we eating?

**Terra and Speedy**

Speedy and Terra arrived in the park** (A/N: No one is in the park since it's nighttime)**. There, Terra was overly surprised to see that Speedy had prepared a little dinner in the middle of the park. It was more than Terra dreamed. They both sat down and Terra was extremely thankful for Speedy and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's awesome!" Terra said gratefully.

"Thanks, no big," Speedy replied.

"What do you mean "no big"? This is the most wonderful date ever!"

"Really, Bee helped me cook the meal and Aqualad set the table up, Mas Y Menos were a bit helpful too"

"You're the best, Speedy! Ever done this to any other girl before?" Terra asked as she sipped her drink.

"Um, no, actually,"

"Really? Why just me?"

"Because your special…" Speedy said then leaned towards Terra, they were very clse to kissing when the very unexpected happened, Robin and Starfire showed up! Both of them leaned away immediately.

"Hello friend Terra and friend…" Starfire said not really knowing whom Terra was with.

"SPEEDY!" Robin shouted, very, very surprised.

"No it's…not?" Terra said, confused with her own words.

"Oh my! Me and friend Robin were just going to take a nice stroll in the park then the both of you are here"

"You see…" Speedy started to explain then told Rob and Star about everything.

"Ohhhh!"

"Joyous!"

"Now can you two please leave?" Terra retorted.

"Alright, now you two have fun know" Robin said mockingly then petted Speedy's head like he was Speedy's dad or something.

BB and Rae at Titan's tower… 

"Admit it, Rae! You had loads of fun!"

"No, I did not have any fun"

"Just say it, Rae! C'mon, say it! I, Raven had lots of fun!" Beast Boy said, making a little pledge for her.

"I, Raven did **not** have any fun, at all!

Beast Boy gave her a look that said if-you-wont-say-you-had-fun-I-will-keep-bothering-you-about-it.

"Fine. I. Had. Fun" Raven said truthfully but she looked embarrassed.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy said then hugged her.

"Stop. Hugging. Me"

"Oh, sorry, Raven," BB blushed. As Raven walked to her room, BB called, "Wanna have more fun tomorrow?" BB then smiled.

"Ok, got nothing better to do anyway" Raven replied then gave a smile but not noticeable because she was facing the other way.

**Rob and Star**

"Can you believe it? Terra and Speedy!" Robin exclaimed.

"I am still in great awe," Starfire announced.

"Um, Starfire, back in Tamaran, did you have a friend that was a guy?"

"Oh Yes! My cousins and a few of my relatives and my brother was a friend too and" Robin cut her off.

"I mean, someone you had feelings for"

"No, Just here on Earth"

"Who?"

"Well, you" Starfire blushed as did Robin.

"Well, Me too, Star, do you um, want to be um, my, um, girlfriend" Robin said very, very shyly.

"Um, ok" Starfire said in the same tone then the thing that usually happens when they kiss romantically underneath the bright stars.

**Cy and Bee and Jynx and Gizmo**

"Well, why don't we go home know?" Cy announced very uncomfortable at this point.

"Alright" Bee said.

**Outside**

"Bye, bye, GIZZY!" Bee said then hugged him.

"Bye Jynxy!" Cy says then fake-kisses her to Bee, Gizmo and **Jynx's** surprise. Bee fainted and soon woke up in her bed.

"Who brought me here?" Bee thought out loud.

"Cyborg did" Aqualad answered as he passed her open door.

"With Jynx and Gizmo?"

"Nope, just him" Aqualad said then walked of with Bee sitting on her bed, in very much awe.

**Alright, REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry, sugar high has this effect on me…review please!**


End file.
